<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Final Moments by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268351">Our Final Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Mild Blood, hangar fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He plops himself down onto the cold metal floor that’s coated with a new scent of blood, glowering at the other. “..I’d rather you die from the poison than that shit over there.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito &amp; Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Final Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The press stops inches away from Kaito’s face, he lets out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it rises, he carefully slips out from under the press, making sure his coat is left behind. The silence is starting to get concerning. “Ouma.. you still alive?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up at the control panels, relaxing at bit after seeing Kokichi still standing.. somewhat. “..I don’t know Momota-chan, what do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Right, stupid question.</em> He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, watching Kokichi wobbly make his way down the stairs. This was it, he was about to crush the guy who put them all through hell under that press. It’s cruel, not even someone like Kokichi deserves this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone like Kokichi.. does he even know anything about him? A piece of his mask cracked the second the truth behind a few of his never ending lies spilled out. A small piece of who he truly is, and there won’t be a chance to know more because of these circumstances. Kaito watches Kokichi tear off his shirt, his gaze stays pinned to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma..” He starts. Kokichi doesn’t look up, he’s still.. too still, almost like he died right there and all that remains is this lifeless statue. “Let’s.. wait a minute.” He says. That’s enough to get Kokichi to finally meet his eyes with a scowl. “We don’t have time to wait, remember i’m gonna die any second now! If that happens it’s all ruined.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito tears his gaze away. “And if that happens, I’ll just lie.. say I killed ya with the press.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi shoots him a glare. “Are you stupid? If that happens you don’t lie about killing me! If it ends with you being picked as the culprit.. you piggyback off that and say Harukawa-chan killed me, then the vote becomes invalid. Really.. just seems like your backing out on this plan for what, revenge?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think this shits gonna work!? You think I’ll be able to successfully fuck up a trial? We’re goin up against Shuichi.. he’ll figure anything out..” Kaito states.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi turns back to the press. “Then why the hell are we arguing about this.. we have to do what we can. Just, just kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He plops himself down onto the cold metal floor that’s coated with a new scent of blood, glowering at the other. “..I’d rather you die from the poison than that shit over there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence takes over for a split second before Kokichi laughs. “Oh so that’s what it is? You suddenly just feel bad for me? Listen, some people don’t need to be mourned, sympathized with, anything.. and I’m one of those people.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Kokichi’s trying to do is provoke him.. so he stays put, keeping his glare pinned on the leader. Why fight? Why waste your limited breaths on nothing? Really, this is just a poor attempt to antagonize himself when everything’s over. As these two dying ultimates stare at each other like their lives depend on it, and wait and wait.. Kokichi finally gives in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s sits by Kaito, pulling his knees to his chest. “You never hesitated before when it came to throwing punches.. so why now?” He asks with a sniffle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You call me stupid.. but you fail to fucking realize the weight of this situation, punching and murder are two different things. Course I’m gonna hesitate, but that’s not why I stopped you. I already said I’d rather you die from the poison than being crushed <em>alive.</em>” Kaito spits out angrily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s that?” Kokichi asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cause you don’t even wanna die, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rendered Kokichi speechless, and its a bit satisfying.. catching him and leaving no room for his comebacks. Kokichi drums his fingers against the floor. “..That’s not what I meant, I mean both suck.. the effects of the poison are starting to get to me.. and being crushed by a huge chunk of metal is not ideal..” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito stares ahead at the press. “You’re right.. both sound like shit, but being alive under that? Being alive while it slowly comes down, and you can’t do anything about it.. I dont know, that just sounds worse than both.” After a few seconds his head shoots back to Kokichi. “Wait.. you didn’t answer my question!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi hums. “Completely forgot what the question was.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just scowls. “You don’t wanna die.” Kokichi stares at him. There’s no emotion to his face, but his eyes speak louder than his lack of words.. they’re telling him that he’s terrified.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Kokichi’s mouth that constantly spits out lies speaks over them. “Some things are unavoidable, Momota-chan.” And he has no idea what this implies.. because it’s not a truth, a lie, or an answer, just a statement. But this statement is just a gateway to the true answer that the bastard is afraid to say.. that he really doesn’t want to die. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito lets out a sigh, readying his next question. When did this become a get to know Kokichi before it’s too late game? He’s not sure, but what reason is there to care? “Did it hurt?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And of course, Kokichi has to be the annoying person he is and deflect the question. “Did what hurt? You mean w-when your beloved Harukawa-chan shot that arrow into my back?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No dipshit! I mean did it hurt.. like doing everything alone? Cause all this..” He looks at the lengthy script he received not long ago. “You never told anyone about this, you were alone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi twitches before he pulls his knees even closer. “Why would it hurt? I actually enjoyed it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens his mouth to yell again, then he realizes. That’s how he’s been lying this whole time.. when he actually wants you to know, he pulls out this half-assed lie. He crosses his arms. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi’s eyes widen just a bit. “Nishishi.. so Momota-chan is able to detect my lies now? At the end of my journey?” It’s not even funny, but looks like Kokichi’s having the time of his life laughing at this before he doubles over while having a coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once it passes, a whine escapes his throat. “P-Please.. It hurts I can’t.. I don’t wanna sit through this a-anymore. I d-don’t care about the plan anymore, p-please..” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he’s sobbing, and a part of Kaito feels bad. What was the point of this.. to make him feel less pain? Even though he’s basically torturing him now? As Kaito stares at Kokichi’s shaking frame, as he spews a bit of blood into his hands, he’s reminded of himself. But Kokichi is weak.. and yet so is he, right? He’s weak, he puts on a mask. Even when he tries to help people, more damaged is caused. Like now, like during Miu’s trial, like every second he hid his own illness. In the end.. they’re more similar than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So where do they go from here? This idea was selfish wasn’t it.. it was to save Kokichi from any pain, but underneath his main goal was to also protect Maki. He could secure her safety with a lie, but would end up ruining everything Kokichi worked for.. it’s to stop another death from happening. Sure, he’d be executed.. but he’s a walking dead man. It’s so conflicting, leaving the feeling of uselessness eating at his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For Kokichi.. at this point he just wanted to be put out of his misery. Kaito won’t allow that, he wouldn’t let him die with fear etched into his mind. First he tosses Kokichi his shirt so he can wipe the blood that’s smeared all over his face and hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he plasters on a smile. “Ouma..” Kokichi stares at him through narrowed eyes. He continues. “What’s something you wanna do once we get out of this hellhole?” Distract him. Kokichi stares at him in bewilderment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito laces his hands behind his head and lays down, staring at the ceiling and imagining stars scattered all over it, “I wanna take Harumaki stargazing some night. Maybe I’ll be able to drag Shuichi along with us.. and we can name the stars after our friends who passed.. you can come along too if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi keeps staring at him as his face flickers through emotions, settling for a smile that’s just as fake as his. He lays down beside him, hissing briefly as the cold floor stings his wounds. But he continues that smile, and it’s cruel.. lying to themselves once again in their final moments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’d tease Saihara-chan to whole time.. a-and you too.. you’re not safe. Maybe Harukawa-chan will get angry and try to strangle me.. and I’d hide behind Saihara-chan.. the whole time.” Kokichi lays out his fake plans to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito nods. “Maybe we can bring Yumeno and Shirogane and Kiibo along with us.. and we’ll have the time of our fuckin lives.” He says with a grin, ignoring the fact that one of them could be the mastermind. “You sure like talking about Shuichi, what’s that about?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi huffs. “Because Saihara-chan is a detective, and a v-very interesting person. I want to s-spend as much.. time with him as I can.. so that one day.. I can convince him to join m-my organization.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” He whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glances at Kokichi, and his eyes look as if they’re about to slip shut and allow his life to be taken away. There’s not even a way to tell if he’s still breathing, Kaito grits his teeth and tries to fit in one more question. “What did you want to do in the outside world, but this place took away your chance?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it’s silent, so he sits up and readies himself before Kokichi mutters. “..I wanted to live a l-life of a normal teenager.. Momota-chan. I wanted.. a world where e-everyone who died.. and everyone who’s still alive.. could live peacefully.. and I wanted.. I wanted..” His eyes shut slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaito’s eyes widen, and he slams a fist into the ground in defeat. “Dammit.. Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he lets his emotions take over, he picks himself up and grabs Kokichi’s arms. As he drags him to the press, he stares at his face. A face that once held many emotions, now filled with lifelessness. He lifts him and gently lays him down against his coat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t register himself making it to the control panel, he looks down and sees his fingers hovering over the buttons and camera. The button the press is pushed, and when it’s time he unpauses the camera. The whirring of the press comes to an end when the splatter takes its place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a moment to stare at the blood that spills from the press with a grimace. There’s no time to mourn, so he snatches the camera and does everything he needs to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And hours later during the trial, when he steps out the Exisal.. he can hear Kokichi yelling at him for screwing it all up. When he lies and declares he’s the culprit, he can see the sadness that once settled in Kokichi’s eyes. When he takes his seat in front of the spaceship, when he’s pulled in, when Maki and Shuichi scream and reach out to him, he simply just accepts his fate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he’s launched into the ground and a fictional version of space is visible, he weakly turns his head to the side and sees Kokichi sitting inches away, playing around with the buttons. And Kokichi grins. “We did it Momota-chan! We failed!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Kaito feels himself grin alongside him, before he coughs up the remaining blood in his lungs. His body tips over, and the light that seeps into this spaceship shines on his smiling face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, another random idea that came to me. kaito never told them what happened after kokichi said his dying words, and the closing arguments are just theories to what the case actually was, it’s even more of a theory in chapter 5 because no one but kaito knows. he must’ve lied about something, so that’s where this fic stems from</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>